Retaining wall structures are commonly used as part of landscape designs. Retaining wall structures function to provide structural support for transitioning between various levels of grade. Retaining wall structures within landscape designs are also very aesthetically pleasing, functioning to define areas containing landscape shrubs and flowers.
Landscape lighting systems function to safely light walking paths or driveways, while providing light to landscape designs for visualization during night time hours. Landscape lighting systems typically include light fixture housings mounted on or within posts. The lighted posts are low to the ground, and located along driveways or walking paths, adjacent retaining walls, and other landscaped areas.
It is desirable to have a retaining wall structure having lights located within the retaining wall for lighting the retaining wall, adjacent landscaped areas, walkways, driveways, or other desired areas. It is also desirable to be able to easily manufacture retaining wall blocks which may be used in a standard retaining wall system, wherein the blocks include a light fixture coupled to a landscape lighting system.